roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Apocalypse Rising Wiki
THE APOCALYPSE RISING GAME IS NOW FOUR YEARS OLD!!! ' '''THIS WIKI IS UNDER CLEAN-UP ALL OLD INFO OF THE GAME WILL BE MOVED TO ANOTHER PAGE, ALL OTHER INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED AS NEEDED. ' '''THIS WILL BE A LONG OVERHAUL PROCESS, PLEASE BE PAITENT-0 UNTIL WE ARE FINISHED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION!!! DO NOT CREATE NEW PAGES AS THEY ARE GENRALLY UNNECCESSARY, ALL NEW PAGE CREATION WILL BE RESTRICTED TO THE GUYS WITH GLOWY NAMES. ALSO APOC 2 WAS ANNOUNCED! HOWEVER NOT MUCH DETAIL IS KNOWN! STAY TUNED FOR UPDATES! Updates on Wiki upgrades, cause I, godonan, can't keep track of anything. Here ''' Rebuild.png|Wiki Fixing Time|linktext=The wiki is being cleaned up, SPAM is rising, and SPAM is being deleted. Coding.jpg|Code Upgrades|linktext=Wikia's source code will finally be manipulated to give the wiki a new look! Glowing_Text.png|Coooool Username Text!|linktext=Godonan has given anybody he knows to be active staff COOL GLOWY.. THINGS. * END OF WIKI ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ REALLY THERE ISN'T ANYTHING TO SEE. ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ ------------ Wiki administration (Outdated)(Will be moved to a portal and updated) Bureaucrats (A.K.A. Bearkrats) These are the high leaders of the wiki. Don't fear us. We welcome new users/editors with open arms! *ARH Sniper *BeastyBoss *Atom Spark *Call Me Z *Kingstren *Speedstang Temporary Bureaucrats These people are helping the wikia back in order. It is unknown whether they'll remain Bureaucrats. *Duegann *Nopity Nope Nope Admins All Admins *The Boomer Cow Recent Updates (Will be moved to a portal and updated) 3/XX/15 * The largest update in months, Kin Reborn as the new map is out! 12/XX/14 * Added Ambulance, Fire Truck, Police cruiser, covered pickup, uncovered jeep, covered Ural, Trinity SUV, and Cargo Van. * Re-added bicycles back into the game. 10/21/14 *Added Skins for guns *Shotguns now shoot pellets (buckshot) instead of slugs. *Fixed Fedorov magazine failing to disappear after emptying. * Added Trinity Crates to spawn in Military Spawns. Links (Will be moved to a portal and updated) Apocalypse Rising Apocalypse Rising Hardcore The very first version of Apocalypse Rising Apocalypse Games Apocalypse Rising on Reddit New work in progress forum: http://w11.zetaboards.com/Apocalypse_Rising/index/ See our Facebook page here 'https://www.facebook.com/pages/Apocalypse-Rising-Wikia/245409865620617 The official wiki for information: http://apocalypserisingmanual.wikia.com/wiki/ Portals '(Will be moved and upgraded) *Portal:Consumables *Portal:Food *Portal:Drinks *Portal:Weapons *Portal:Utilities *Portal:Attachments *Portal:Ammunition *Portal:Building Materials *Portal:Structures 'Rules and Guidelines (Will be moved to a portal and updated)' Although we are a community, we still have rules and guidelines for users to follow. If you are a new user, it is highly recommended to read these rules so that you don't get in trouble. Try not to make a mess of things here. We like to keep our wiki nice. Here are the rules and guidelines as follows: * If you are having problems with editing, or another user, please contact BeastyBoss or another admin. If you'd like to report a vandalism, please contact Atom Spark. If you have any questions in general, please contact TheBoomerCow or any other admin. *The bureaucrats are the law. They are not above the law, but they are the law. If they warn you, take that warning to heart. *Use proper grammar when doing an edit. You won't get banned for not using proper grammar, but it is highly encouraged if you want your edit to be understandable. *No spamming/advertising. Will result in warning, 1 Day Ban, then 3 Day Ban, depending on severity. *You can swear, just don't post inappropriate content. You can't swear on pages about things in the game, but you can in threads, chat, comments, the fanart page, the meme page, and the adventures page. Don't swear an incredible amount though. *No religion wars. Don't judge others for their preferences. *No hacking or support of hacking. *Creating false rules is not allowed. Results in 1 hour ban. *Posting porn or a massive amount of vandalism will result in a 7-day IP ban with no warning. Depending on severity, it can go up to a lifetime ban. You have been warned. *Use blogposts and the forum for posting your groups and other non-game related material. Do not make useless pages that say something like "I like taco" or "Join my ROBLOX group." Said pages will be deleted. *Before creating a page, make sure that it is not already here. *Don't use pages to rant about stuff. Ex. Instead of "MK-48s are so powerful that I got killed by a guy with one and I lost a Patriot with 5 mags!", say "MK-48s are very powerful weapons". You won't get banned though. *Do not make comments such as "I killed a person with a FAL and I had a Makarov! LOOL!" You won't get banned, and this is not to discourage sharing your stories, just making meaningless comments. Another example would be "I found a black mili at a heli crash!" *If wanting to add something to a locked page, ask an admin to edit the locked page as long as it's appropriate. *Do not bully other people on the wiki. Bullying will not be tolerated, and will be an automatic 7 Day Ban. Depending on the severity, it can go up to a 1-Year Ban. *Do not beg to become admin. You won't get banned, but It only lessens your chance of becoming one. *Do not potatoify everything. You want your page/comment to be understandable, not have "potato" come up every 5 words. *If you are creating an account, do not add anything inappropriate to your username. It WILL be IP banned indefinitely. Read that again; INDEFINITELY. *No signatures when doing an edit. ex. MK-48s are military-grade weapons ~added by username~ The New Adventures of Apocalypse Rising is an exception to this. You won't get banned, but your signature will be deleted *It is highly encouraged to post screenshots that were taken during the game's daytime instead of at night so that they're easier to see. You won't get banned for posting pic that were taken during the game's nighttime. *If you are not an admin, do not pretend to have administrative powers just to intimidate others. Results in 3-Day IP Ban. *Do not threaten the admins, or anyone else in general. Threatening users, (etc. Threatening to block them even though you are not admin) will not be tolerated and will result in a 7 day IP ban with no warning. *Wiping a page of its content will result in an automatic 3 month ban. For every page you wipe, it doubles. *Do NOT scam other people on the wiki! Results in 1 year IP ban with no warning. − − Anyone repeatedly violating these rules will be banned for increasing durations of time, up to an infinite IP ban as long as they continue to break said rules. − − edits on articles ' *' images' uploaded *' active users' }} Category:Locked Pages